Take What You Can
by KickYourArse
Summary: Before Jack left for the Sea he had a friend, Sophie, what would happen if he needs her help to get back the pearl, kind of follows POTC filmline


I don't own Jack Sparrow, sadly, but Sophie is mine and the story……that's bout it sadly.

OK, here it goes.

Chapter 1 --- "Aye, their Chief and you will be the Grand Chief's Bonnie Lass"

"Let's be pirates!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly to herself. Jack was her best friend in the world, but he didn't half come up with some stupid ideas. Jack knew she wasn't taking him seriously because she carried on playing with her hair. He had always liked her hair, it was a beautiful blonde that reminded him of gold, it came just passed her shoulders, so it was much shorter than what was expected on a girl of 16. But then again, his Sophie never did what was expected of her.

wait a minute, HIS Sophie? Where did that come from?

_Ye know where that came from, for Pete's sake jus' tell the lass!_

NO! I can't tell her…..she doesn't feel the same, 'sides there ain't nothing to tell

Jack shook the thoughts from his head and rolled onto his back, the damp from the dewy nights grass soaking into his cotton shirt.  
"I mean it Soph, come on! I hate it 'ere an' ye hate it 'ere, so let's go! We'll stow on one o' the merchant ships that's leavin' in the morn and we'd be in Tortuga in a couple o' days! We're bound ta find a pirate cap'n willin' to take the pair o' us on!"  
Sophie had stopped playing with her hair, in fact she had stopped doing anything at all, except gaping at Jack. He had obviously thought about this a lot, he had planned it, he was _serious._  
"Jack! You can't! I mean, we we?......No! Well, I know _you_ would, but people would look for us….an' Tortuga ain't exactly the safest place….what if my Pa found out? He would give me such a hidin' an'..."  
Even though he found her little rambles cute, Jack cut her off.  
"You would slice is drunken good-fer-nuthin' throat"

"JACK CHARLES SEBASTIAN SPARROW! How can you say such a thing?!"

Jack cringed as she bellowed his full name, he knew he had made a mistake. Sophie's Pa wasn't the nicest bloke in the world and on more than one occasion she had stumbled to his house in the middle of the night with cuts and bruises, just because she got n his wrong side, but Sophie held her family in very high regard and wouldn't have anyone put the bastard down. So, Jack lifted his hands in surrender.  
"Now, now, there ain't no need to be middle namin' me luv….an' I can say that ye'd do it 'cause ye would Soph. Ye'd be the most feared pirate in the Caribbean…. 'sides me o' course…."

Sophie sat up and watched Jack gesture wildly as he continued making up adventures that they could have. They would come here almost every night, just to sit on the cliff top, listen to the sea and talk. Sophie's Dad didn't like Jack, he said he was a bad influence on her (which he was, but she had the same influence on him, they were as bad as each other) Her Dad had hoped that, despite her less than wealthy upbringing, she would marry one of the upper class gentlemen of Port Royal, but that idea was quashed when Sophie cut her hair and begun running around with the local vagabond Jack Sparrow.  
Her Mother had left both Sophie and her Dad when Sophie was just past her third birthday. 'Ran away with a low-life pirate.' That's what her dad told her. Sophie didn't mind that her mother left, she envied her for getting away from this god forsaken town, but now Jack was talking about a way for her to get out, and they would go together. She began to take in his appearance as if she were looking at him for the first time. He was beautiful, not many boys could be described as that, but that's what he was, all of him. He was perfectly toned under the loose cotton shirt, unusual for a boy of 17, well, all the other boys Sophie had seen were either chubby or lanky. She had seen Jack without his top countless times when they practised their sword-fighting (another thing that the townspeople of Port Royal frowned upon, t'was not proper for a young lady to dabble in such activities!) Jack was convinced that he was the superior swordsman, but only because his naked torso provided a distraction (and Sophie was sure that deep down Jack knew that.)  
She looked up to his face, his eyes dancing as he described their memories that were yet to come, they were the most beautiful intense brown, with the stars reflected in them they were positively heavenly. She could drown in his eyes. They really were the windows to Jacks soul, one look into them and she knew everything going through his mind. She loved him so much, more than just as a friend, but of course Jack didn't know that...

"And then they'll make me their Chief..." Sophie was drawn out of her thoughts by Jacks ramblings.  
"Chief eh?"

"Aye, their Chief and you will be the Grand Chief's Bonnie Lass, and my first order as said Chief will be to string up that wet blanket Norrington, what a poof! I bet he stays in Port Royal for the rest of his bloody life, becomes Commodore or summat, hahaha! Commodore Eunuch!"  
"James is not a Eunuch, don't be mean! He fancies me you know."  
Sophie put on her trademark smirk, one of the things that made Sophie and Jack so alike, that mischievous glint they got when they were trying to 'commandeer' something that they wanted, or trying to goad a person in a fight.  
"I bloody well _do_ know an' he can stay well away from ye or he'll 'ave me ta deal with!"  
"Jealous are we?" Sophie raised an eyebrow, trying to disguise that she was secretly praying to every God in the heavens that he was.  
"_No_" Jack said, albeit somewhat half-heartedly. "Ye can just do better than 'im"  
"_Oh yeah_? Well then, tell me, who's better than James?"  
"Well....I reckon, that you'd…..erm…..be better of with, well...._me_"  
Sophie's breath hitched in her throat, did he really mean it?

_you want to know if he means it? Well then bloody ask him you stupid girl!_  
"Do you mean that?"

The few seconds silence felt like an eternity to Sophie, she studied his expression carefully, preparing herself for him to laugh and say _" o' course not ye silly lass" _then he'd wink at her and things would stay the same. But that's not what happened.

Jack rolled onto his side to face Sophie, he looked into her eyes and stroked his hand down her face.  
"Aye luv, we'd make one 'ell of a team"  
Sophie raised her hand to join Jacks, their fingers intertwined and he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a small, chaste kiss just below her wrist. Sophie's heart soared, he felt the same! She had never been happier.  
"We would...Captain Sophie Cooke and her trusty First Mate Jack Sparrow"  
Jacks face turned to one of horror.  
" _'scuse me_ luv? Surely you mean CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow?"  
Sophie giggled at the mock authority in his voice. Jack's eyes lit up at the sound of her laugh.  
"Something funny Miss Cooke?" his voice not losing its Norrington-esque accent.

"Why no, Mr Sparrow" Sophie tried desperately to keep a straight face and was failing miserably.  
"Are you sure? Because I am almost certain that you were laughin' at me!"  
"Me? Laugh at you? NEVER!"  
Jack began to tickle her mercilessly, his fingers instantly finding the spot under her ribs, years of tickling wars had made him astutely aware of where Sophie was the most ticklish.  
"No! Jack! Stop, please! Oh! Hahaha!" But he didn't give up on his assault.  
"Say it, say I can be Captain!" She tried to fight it, she squirmed every which way, but it was futile and she gave in.  
"OK! OK! Captain, your Captain! Please stop!"  
He finally gave up his attack and seeing this as an opportunity, Sophie leapt on top of him and pinned him to the grass. Jack tried to disguise his excitement of her position and raised an eyebrow.  
"Eager are we?"  
Sophie blushed as she realised that she was straddling him. She shifted her weight in an attempt to get off. But Jack put his hands on her hips, holding her still.  
"No, wait"  
Jack placed his hand behind her head and slowly brought his lips to hers. Sophie froze for a second but swiftly relaxed and melted into him, his lips were so soft on hers and she soon felt his tongue against her lips, begging for entry, she immediately complied, moaning as it moved against her own. It was bliss, but it was over too soon. The sun was beginning to rise, so Sophie reluctantly pulled away.  
"I have to go, my Pa will be so angry if he find out that I'm gone." She stood and brushed the creases from her dress.  
"I mean it Soph, we're gonna get out of 'ere, ye an' me, well get our own ship an' sail 'er all round the world. Well be gone" Sophie wanted to believe him, but her intuition was telling her not to get her hopes up, and it broke her heart because her intuition was always right.  
"I know Jack, I know."  
Sensing her doubt, Jack leapt up and grabbed her hand as she turned away.  
"I swear it Soph, on pain of death"  
She giggled at his salute and began to walk down the hill.

10 years later, in a room in Tortuga, Sophie Cooke woke from her dream with a start.


End file.
